My Resounding Echo
by Kidith
Summary: A New wrestler come to the WWF and falls head over heels for Matt. f/ Edge, Christian, Lita, and Hardy Boyz


I just stood outside the arena. I was so psyched at first but now I was nervous. I missed my home now and thought about being on the road all the time. I didn't really miss my dad though. He thought I should be a doctor or a lawyer not a pro wrestler. I took a deep breath and walked inside. I saw two people by the entrance, a guy and a girl. The guy had rainbow colored hair and the girl had fire red hair. I knew them automatically as Jeff Hardy and Amy Dumas (Lita). When I shut the door they looked up. "Hi. Are you the knew girl?" Jeff asked. "Yeah my name's echo." I replied.  
  
Jeff held out his hand and I shook it. "Well I am Amy and this is Jeffy" Amy held out her hand and I shook hers too. "Do NOT call me that," Jeff yelled knocking Amy flat on her ass. Amy just snickered at Jeff's babyish behavior. "What are you laughing about?" Jeff asked gathering his stuff and shoving it in his gym bag. "Nothing except how immature you are!" Amy screamed at Jeff getting off of the floor. I silently laughed making sure not to embarrass Jeff even further. "I'm out of here I have to meet Matt for lunch" Jeff said as he stormed into the locker room. "Ditto" Amy yelled as she gathered her stuff and moved out of the room. "Oh, yeah feel freeto look around and use the exercise machines. Vince should be here any minute" I said thanks to Amy and moved over to the row of machines on the side of the room. "Um are you Echo?" I quickly turned to see a muscular brunette behind me. I soon recognized the owner of the chocolate brown eyes. "Yeah that's me! Um…Amy and Jeff left about 30 minutes ago to meet you for lunch" I said biting my lip and turned away. God he's hot my mind screamed. "Yeah I know. Jeff and Amy are in a bit of a battle. Amy just loves to annoy him" Matt set down a black gym bag. "Yeah I could tell," I told him only feeling a bit more nervous. "Unfortunately Jeff has trouble with female figures in his life ever since our mom…" Matt trailed off a sincere tone in his voice. "It's Ok I understand. My mom died when I was nine," I said feeling the tears rise in my throat.  
  
Just then Vince McMahon came over."I need to talk to you Echo. Come to my office." When we got into the office he told me to sit down. "After a lot of thoughts I have decided to have you teamup with Team X-treme. Your debut is tonight on RAW. You're dismissed." I walked out and went to the gym. I found Matt-lifting weights. "Hey!" I said happily."So your officially part of Team X-treme. Welcome to our team." "Thanks." I said. Then I started working out.  
  
**At RAW is WAR**  
  
Echo paced nervously paced around the room. I'm supposed to be Jeff's girlfriend. Hello every Time I seehim he's bitching about being called Jeffy! Echo thought. Jeff walked into the dressing room after noticing how nervous Echo was. "Shit calm down. You're making me nervous" Jeff pulled a bottle of Gatorade out of his gym bag andhanded it to her. "No thanks" She pushed the bottle back at Jeff. "We'll you need to calm…" Jeff was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in!" Jeff yelled snapping his head to see who it was. "Oh hey Molly" Jeff said turning back to Echo. "Hi I just wanted to meet the new girl and say good luck" Molly twiddled her fingers in a nervous manner. "Jeff can I talk to you?" Molly asked gesturing to the part of the second room of dressing room. "Sure," Jeff said unsure of what she wanted. Echo sat on the couch as she waited for Jeff to get done talking to Molly. She heard muffled voices then Jeff leaving the room. He looked confused. "Come on lets go. I need to think about some things. Plus the match is starting" Echo heard the Hardy boyz Music playing and started down the ramp. Jeff did his usual funky dance. Echo pumped up the crowd. No one was sure who she was but they still yelled and screamed. Echo soon heard Jeff's opponent's music. "What does everyone want? What does everybody need?" Al snow oh shit Her mind thought. "Good Luck Jeff" She whispered in his ear with a good luck kiss on the cheek nothing serious.  
  
**Jeff's POV**  
  
I turned and gave Echo a strange look. The bell rang and the match started. Al hit me really hard in the gut. We exchanged a couple of blows. I grabbed Al by the hair and slammed his head into the top turnbuckle a couple of times. I was about to give him a Swanton Bomb when someone hit me from behind. It was Spike Dudley. I looked to the side and saw Molly beating on Echo. What the Fuck? I thought back to what Molly said. They left us in the middle of the ring. It looked like Molly hit Echo to hard cuz she was out cold. I am gonna kill Spike if it's the last thing I do.  
  
I was so angry; I jumped out of thering and rushed to Echo's side. I looked up the ramp and saw Molly Holly staring down at me. I need to talk to Molly. Molly realized she had seriously hurt Echo and rushed down the ramp. She kneeled to echo's side pulling her off the ground. A look of compassion filled Molly's eyes and I wanted nothing more then to kiss her. I leaned down and wrapped my arms around Molly and kissed her passionately. A roar went threw the crowd. I soon felt someone hitting me. I turned to see Spike Dudley. "Get off my girl you ass!" He screamed. "Spike stop!" Molly screamed back. I threw Spike into the turnbuckle. Soon the big show came running out to help Spike. He picked me up and threw me right out of the ring into the announcers table. I wasn't worried because soon Buh Buh Ray and D-Von Dudley came out running a table in hand. I passed out and the last thing I remember was Spike Dudley getting a 3-D threw the table and the angelic face of Molly Holly."Jeff" She whispered planting kisses on my face then I passed out.  
  
**Matt's POV**  
  
I was in the dressing room when Echo and Molly staggered in carrying Jeff. "What happened?" I asked "That fat ass Big Show sat on Jeff." Echo said. "Echo I am so sorry. First I hit you to hard and Spike and Fat Ass comes out." Molly said crying "Molly its ok. Echo's fine and Jeff will be to. He'll just feel like a 500 pound man threw him into the announcers table when he comes around." I said trying to comfort Molly. After Molly calmed down, she and Echo went to the locker to change out of their street gear. God Echo is beautiful. I thought to myself. "Can someone give me an aspirin? Or maybe sixty?" I turned around. Jeff was awake rubbing his head. "Hey Bro' areyou ok?" I asked. "Yeah I'm just gonna kill Spike Dudley and The Big Show." I laughed. I was glad he was ok. "Hey where is Molly? Is she ok?" he asked concerned "yeah she's ok. She and Echo went to her dressing room to change."They're going to go clubbing with us tonight." Jeff went into the bathroom for some aspirin. Spike was really gonna get it.  
  
**Molly's POV**  
  
I carried Jeff into his and Matt's dressing room. Matt stood dumbfounded. I set Jeff down on the couch. I was so worried. I stared at Jeff and his beautiful face. I don't know why I told him. Told him that I loved him. After I was sure Matt could take care Jeff I left for my own locker room afraid I would run into Spike or worse that froot loop hurricane Helms. Ever since about three weeks ago he wants me as his sidekick. Honest to god what a retard. My walking turned into a jog when I heard Spike yelling my name and telling me to slow down. I opened the door and sighed when I was safely inside. I didn't know who's dressing room it was but I was just was glad I didn't have Spike after me. "Holy Shit Molly what the fuck!" I turned around to see Jericho. "Oh sorry Chris" I turned away red faced after seeing he must have just got out of the shower cuz all he had on was a towel. "It's Just Spike was after me I can't deal with him right now" I said still staring at the door. "Oh well I can understand I saw the match" I heard Chris rustle around for some clothes. "You can turn around now" He said and I did. "Chris you want to go out with me Jeff, Matt and Echo tonight?" I asked feeling I had to makeup for barging in on him. "Is Echo that Chick with Jeff" he asked and I slowly nodded my head yes. "Sure" Chris said putting his water bottle in the gym bag.  
  
I soon left Jericho's Locker room feeling it was safe to make it to my own. I moved quickly down the corridor. I stopped at the door that said Spike Dudley and Molly Holly. Shit if I went in Spike was sure to be there. How the fuck am I supposed to get my stuff. Maybe Jeff will be as nice as to get it for me. Or at least go in with me. I moved quickly to their dressing room hoping Jeff wasn't still out. I knocked on the door. I was glad to hear the southern drawl of Jeff's voice. "Come in!" He yelled. I opened the door. "Oh Molly I need to talk to you" Jeff said. "Jeff I need to ask a favor of you" I said looking down at my feet. "Yeah sure Molly anything" Jeff got off the couch staggering slightly. "Could you come with me to get my stuff. It's in me and Spike's dressing room" I asked slightly embarrassed although I wasn't sure why. "Yeah come on lets go" Jeff moved towards me. He walked with me to the dressing room. I opened the door to see Spike sitting on the couch. "Get him the fuck out of here Molly" He didn't even bother to look up from his feet. "No he's with me I'm just getting my stuff" I said holding my chin up. "Come on Molly. Why did you do this to me" Spike yelled at me as he stood up. "Because I'm in love with Jeff" I moved over to the table where my stuff was. Spike moved closer to me and I could feel Jeff tense up as Spike moved closer. "Calm down Jeff. He won't hurt me" I whispered to Jeff. I soon was to eat my words as I noticed Spike had been drinking and he wasn't one to hold his liquor well. "Jeff he's been drinking. We need to get out of here!" I yelled at Jeff grabbing my stuff and making a dash for the door.  
  
**Echo's POV**  
  
I went into the locker room to change after I was sure Jeff was ok. I got to locker 666 and got out a pair of tight black flares, a black tank top and my black leather jacket. "Like black?"I jumped and turned around. Amy was standing behind me. "Oh my God you scared me." I said my heart regaining its normal speed. "Sorry. Matt wanted to know if you're still going to the club tonight." She said trying not to laugh at me."Of course. I have nothing else to do tonight. What club is it?" I asked. "The Fierce." She replied. "Never heard of it." I said. "Well neither have I. Jeff told us about it. He does the most clubbing. Well gotta go see ya in a few." She said as she walked away. I got changed quickly and walked to the dressing room. Matt was sitting on the couch watching Heathers. "Hey." I said as I closed the door. "Hey. You look great." He said looking up from the TV. "Are you ready to go?" I asked. "Yeah just let me go find Jeff." Just then Jeff and Molly came into the dressing room with Jericho. "Ok never mind. Lets go." He said grabbing the keys to the Corvette.  
  
~*Amy's POV*~  
  
I hoped into my own car as I saw Jeff, Molly and Jericho shove them selves in Jeff's tiny Corvette. I heard the back door open and saw Echo and Matt climb in. They were talking when they were interrupted by a knock on the window. I rolled it down and there stood Adam(edge). "Hey guys! Mind if I come with you? Jay has been acting real weird lately! He's driving me insane and I just need some time away from him" Adam asked. "Sure hop in you can sit out front seeing neither of them two want to" I replied unlocking the door. He pulled himself inside my SUV. I followed Jeff down Main and Pine until we reached a large building with Neon letters that flashed "FEIRCE" on the front. I gave my keys to the valet and he drove off in my car. "Let's go!" Jeff yelled pushing his way inside. "Yeah let's go!" I yelled. We followed Jeff inside. He was already on the dance floor with Molly.I looked around and I couldn't see Echo. I caught a glimpse of her being pulled away by a large muscular blonde. His hand was over her mouth. I started to run after them but to many people was in the way. I grabbed Matt and pointed her out to him. He started running, pushing people out of the way. Then I realized who the blonde was. Jay Reso (Christian). I looked at the worry in Matt's eyes and I wanted to cry.  
  
"Echo!" Matt yelled running evenfaster. I saw her thrashing about as she was pulled through the back exit. Shit I thought. I ran out the front and down the alley on the side of the building.Jumping over trashcans and past dumpsters. "Jay you ASS" I yelled. He pushed her into his car. I saw Matt exhausted panting hard cursing under his breath. "Matt we got to get Jeff! He has his Cell with him" I told Matt running back inside. "Jeff thank god I need your cell," I told Jeff. He pulled out his cell phone. The cover constantly changed. Every time he got a new hair color he would change his Cell phone cover to match it. "Thank you so much" I pushed 911 and soon heard a ladies voice. I explained to her every thing and where we were then I told Jeff.  
  
~*Matt's POV*~  
  
I felt sick to my stomach when I saw him shove her into the car. I can't believe he would do something like that.He's been my best friend since I joined the WWF. I was so pissed I just wanted to beat the shit out of someone. The police soon arrived at the club. The askedso many damn questions. I just wanted to go home. Vince called me after he heard what had happened. I told him we saw his face and it was Christian that little psycho. I was to pissed to talk to anyone. Jeff tried to cheer me up but it had been three days since the incident. I called him a faggot and told him to goaway. I mean its no secret Jeff's bisexual but I guess I was to mean. He got pissed and stormed off. The cops called everyday to make sure I hadn't heard anything.I decided to take matters into my own hands I was goin to Canada. I knew that's where he would be. He lives there but its out of the country so the damn cops can't do shit! But I can. I was going to use Jeff's corvette. I had to rip offthe BLAME CANADA bumper sticker he had on it or they might not even let me through customs. "What the fuck did you do that for? First you call me a faggot and now your ripping off my bumper stickers! You've lost it Matt! You've really lost it! You fucking psycho! You're going to pay for that one" Jeff yelled at me as I snatched the Keys from his hand. "No! No! No! You are not driving myCorvette. That's my baby Matt. No! No! No!" He said throwing as hissy fit as I climbed inside. "Matt you fucker! Get out of my car! No! No! My baby!" I turned the key and the engine started to roar. "If I destroy it I'll get you a new one" I said. "Matt you have a very big history with Cars and Accidents! You are not driving my baby you shitter so stop fucking around and get the hell out of Lucy" Jeff said his face pale. "You named your car? That's just sick bro" Isaid stepping on the gas a roaring out of the drive way. I heard Jeff yell,"Damn you fucker". I just laughed and speed up to about a 100. I could still hear Jeff cursing and chasing after the car for about a half of mile then he dropped back and threw up his arms in surrender.  
  
~*Jay's POV*~  
  
I smiled as I threw a tied andgagged Echo on the bed. "Ah Canada my love, home sweet home" I said taking in the freshair. She spit out the gag and started to yell at me in some language I wasn'tsure of. It sounded like Italian. "I'm not sure who you are but Matt will be herefor me" She yelled I just chuckled. "Matt doesn't know where you are sweetheart. besides you know in your heart you love me." I chuckled. "Wrong asshole" I heard a husky voice yell from behind me. I turned around and saw the figure of Matt in the doorway. "Matt" Echo yelled.That was the last thing I remember before I was knocked up side the head with a plank.  
  
*~* Echo's POV*~  
  
I was so relieved to hear Matt's voice. I heard a thud and a body falling to the ground. "Baby I'm here" Matt removed my blindfold. "Matt I'm so glad you here" He pulled me into a hug. "Yeah but I have to get Jeff's car home before he shits himself" I couldn't help but chuckle. In the few weeks I knew Jeff I realized how important his car was to him. "Lets go. Forget about Jay" Matt said pulling me off the couch. I stumbled and he helped me keep my balance. Then he pulled me in for a kiss. I was astonished, I hadn't expected it. I kissed back deepening it. "Lets go or else Jeff's going to think I crashed his car and call the cops" He whispered in my ear and I followed him to the black Corvette parked out front. "How did you know where I was?" I asked. "Last time Jay got into a brother battle with Adam he ran here" He replied opening the door for me and I climbed inside. I fell asleep on the way home.  
  
When we arrived I saw Jeff on the porch his head in his hands. He heard the gravel and snapped his head up. Matt climbed out of the car and Jeff ran at full speed and speared Matt down hard onto the gravel. "Shit Jeff" Matt yelled hitting his brother in the stomach."You ass! DO YOU KNOW how worried I was?" Jeff yelled. "About me or your car"Matt asked. "Lucy, my car. if i was worried about you i would want my head checked." Jeff moved over to his car putting his head on the hood and stroking the car. "Thank god your home Luc" Jeff said. "You faggot"Matt said as he rolled his eyes. "Stop calling me that! I'm not a faggot" Jeff turned away "I'm bisexual". Jeff looked hurt and I couldn't help but feel sympathetic. Matt picked me up and carried me inside. I chuckled. I felt like i was home. I felt like I fit in. I had come from a family of two brothers and a sister who all became doctors or lawyers. I always had to live up to my parent's expectations. But now I was loved for once. 


End file.
